


Rewriting the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Louis Fondlinson, M/M, Sweet Harry, give me a chance, idk what else, is my first fic, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis closed his eyes, letting the wind caress his face. Harry was there, sitting next to him with a bottle of wine and teary eyes, looking at him with an adorable dimpled smile."The wind makes nice waves." He said.Louis nodded, resting his head on Harry's curls. "Yes, they do."____Harry spends a whole year trying to play someone else to make Niall fall in love with him. It took him a whole year to realize that he was chasing the wrong blue eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

Halloween was overrated, that's what Harry used to say all the time; he would probably just ignore the fact that is October and then just go away to read a book, because it's just stupid how people get excited by every made up holiday and decide to make it a big deal. However, he liked going to other parties and he liked talking to people, even if he had to dress up as Cupid and pretend that the wings aren't way to tight for his back.

 

"Harry, you're early," Monica says, sarcasm going out on a bittersweet sound. "I actually had to talk to people because I was waiting for you."

Harry smiled. "That's amazing, it means that I can go out by myself then."

 

They walk deeper into the room, Harry moving his hips all the time while they were making some room to dance together. The green-eyed accidentally rolled his hips way to far, touching someone's butt in the process.

 

"Fuck, pal. I don't want any troubles with your boyfriend," He heard, a high laugh followed that comment and Harry didn't do anything but smile.

"If I had a boyfriend I wouldn't be here stroking my ass on everyone's back," Harry faced the guy, finding blonde hair and stunning blue eyes.

The guy smiled, raising his cup like he was toasting for the comment. "Cheers for that, mate."

"Cheers."

 

After that short conversation, Harry and Monica left to find something to drink. The party was hot, the bodies suddenly felt way too much for Harry and he needed fresh air. His wings were missing, and now his costume was just a white shirt with hearted arrows hanging on his arm.

 

"Cupid, how are you gonna fly now?" The same guy asked, holding the wings with one hand and the same cup in the other.

"I think I'm just gonna throw arrows all around," he said, throwing an arrow to a couple making out close to the pool. The blonde one broke out in laughter.

"Niall, you little fuck!" He screamed with a thick accent.

"That's my friend Louis," Niall said, wiping his tears with a dumb smile.

"At least you have friends here."

"You too."

 

A weird feeling on his tummy made him giggle; maybe it was the beer, he thought, maybe he was drunk already.

But they sat down and talked for hours, way too close to each other and way too drunk to care. Harry liked what they were having right now, he liked the way Niall talked and how he looked so amazed by everything Harry was saying.

He wanted a kiss.

The party was dead, a group of people were talking about going to other party and Niall's friend was sleeping on their laps, dry tears on his eyes and red cheeks. Harry got a little bit closer to him, their noses almost touching each other. He wanted to kiss him so bad.

 

"Do you want a ride home?" Niall suddenly asked, smiling. Harry clearned his throat and nodded.

"Yes."

 

 

•••

 

 

Harry woke up with a funny smell, it's smells like green, he thought, laughing and wondering if green really smells like that in any other person's head.

He opened his eyes, finding himself resting on a couch that wasn't his. Soft walls and soft furniture, his headache didn't feel as strong as he thought. The events of last night slowly returning and he had to smile, because he remembered kissing someone, and he remembered feeling warm blue eyes taking care of him from the distance.

 

"Best Halloween ever." Harry said, rolling over his stomach and closing his eyes again.

"Oi, don't get too cozy over there. I'm going for a run and I don't want you to steal anything."

"Why would I steal from you?"

"It happened before."

 

So the guy handled him a green smoothie and Harry smiled. His name was Louis, he said, before disappearing in the hallway.

They went for a run, Harry wearing his sunglasses while Louis just wearing a hat to hide the bags under his eyes. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time, the warm feeling coming everytime Niall was mentioned.

 

"Do you think he likes me?" Harry asked.

Louis rolled his eyes. "I can't tell, Niall is quite an asshole sometimes. He probably just thinks you're handsome."

"Is he straight?"

 

He was kind of hoping to hear a yes, yes he is, so he could just leave and move on. Louis was confused, too, he didn't know about this stuff.

 

"I don't think so? No." He cleared his throat, playing a bit with his fingers. "We don't talk about that kind of stuff, but he took you home, so I don't think he is."

 

The thing is, Louis was no pro when sexuality was the topic and he was too shy to ask. The only thing he knew was that he liked men, and time to time he would hook up with some girl. He wasn't ashamed of who he was, just confused. Harry knows that face, so he just smiles and nods.

They took a break before going back to the department, it was time to come back home. Louis offered him breakfast, but all he could think about was when is Niall gonna wake up.

 

"Morning," they heard. "Lou, gotta work early today."

 

Harry didn't say anything when Niall came into the room and kissed his and Louis' hand. He said his goodbyes right after that, offering Harry a ride home, for real this time.

 

"I guess I'll see you around," Louis smiled at him and Harry blushed.

 

 

•••

 

 

'I guess I'll see you around' actually meant please come back, I need to talk to someone who is just as lost as I am. He came back, and if he was lucky, they had a little chat while Niall was still getting ready.

 

"He really likes you a lot." Louis said to Niall when Harry came up into the conversation.

"Yeah, I know." A tiny smile broke the tension between them. Louis looked at him, trying not to scream at him for being so careless about Harry's feelings.

"So... What are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing," he simply said. "You like him even more than I do. I don't wanna break anybody's heart."

 

Niall was a protective little thing on his own way. Louis and him had a relationship stronger than marriage, they looked more like an old couple who sits every morning on the porch to drink a cup of coffee.

 

"You are breaking his heart, though. This is gonna be kind of a shit show."

"We're just friends," he said. The room went completely silent after that, and Niall knew what his friend was thinking.

 

 

•••

 

 

Louis was picking up his keys when someone knocked the door. He frowned, scratching behind his ear while opening the door. Harry was there, smiley face and adorable curls at the tips of his -now kinda long- hair. He was wearing a big sweater and blue jeans rolled up in the ankles, Louis had to blink a couple times just to see if he wasn't dreaming. Harry was there looking that fucking good and smiling at him.

 

"Hi." He murmured, catching his own breath.

"Hi... Can I come in?"

Louis nodded, still trying to not to look too much.

 

While Harry walked around the living room to the couch, all Louis could think was that he almost said 'I can see your cock' out loud. The jeans were loose enough to move, and Louis could still watch the way his crotch was alined -to the right, to be more specific.

 

"I need help." He finally said, blushing. Please make me suck your dick, Louis thought.

"Sure, what do you need?"

 

And maybe if Louis wouldn't be so worried about his own dick getting hard just by watching Harry's crotch, he would have payed attention to what the curly one said.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry asked for a jog the next morning, Louis didn't say anything, he just showed up at the park with his sweatpants and a red shirt. It was the third day they were doing this, and when Louis finally asked him why he needed his help, he just shrugged. 

 

 

"Maybe is the way I look." 

"Why are you trying so hard with him?" 

 

 

Because I'm scared, Harry thought. He was scared of what people would say about him this time, falling again for another straight guy because he doesn't pays enough attention. And sometimes is so hard just to find someone who looks at you and says, "It's okay, I'm just like you", Harry wanted that, he wanted that kind of love story. 

 

 

"He's my last shot." 

"No, don't say that. We're still young enough."

"Straight people says that all the time, didn't you know?" He sighed. "'We're still young, don't worry about finding love right now'. You sound like straight people." 

Louis Laughed with his whole body and Harry smiled, feeling his stomach tickle like everytime they were together. 

 

 

"I'm not saying we don't have options. We do, but there's a moment in our lives that we think everyone is like us, and  we end up falling for straight people." 

"Yeah, I have to disagree." 

"Not surprised," Harry laughed. "Why?" 

"I like hanging out, I guess. This is my way to show you that I love you, don't need to call anyone my boyfriend to love and show it off."

"That's all right, I love listening to you. We see the world so different, maybe that's why we get along so well."

 

 

They lost track of time, talking about anything and everything at the same time. Niall was an old topic for them now, and Harry was slowly feeling more curious about Louis. Minutes became hours, and a simple morning jog was quickly a whole day together; Harry paid lunch, Louis paid dinner and it was kind of a fucking awesome day. The little one came home with a big smile in his face, and his roommate couldn't help but smile as well. 

 

 

 

Louis loved having Harry around, he loved the way he talked and the way he licked his lips before starting an argument. Because they fight a lot. It's kind of a funny thing to do, for Louis, he just says something stupid on purpose and lets Harry start a war with himself, then he apologizes.

 

"What are you doing with that water?" He asked. Louis paused the TV to take a look to the kitchen.

"Hard boiled eggs."

"There are no eggs, though."

"Yeah 'cause the water has to, like, boil first."

Harry took a deep breath before talking. "It has to boil with the egg inside, Louis."

 

And Louis just laughed, his eyes on the TV again. He knew the curly one was just trying not to punch him, and honestly, he wouldn't mind at all. It was something hot thinking about Harry being truly mad, because he was calm and positivity and all that.

Louis cleared his throat, his hand lying lazily inside his pants.

 

 

 

Niall and Harry were dancing together, and a feeling like guilt kept molesting him the whole song. Harry was thinking about the thing that Louis said about just hanging out with the people you love and have fun without feeling the rush of making them your partner.

Maybe he was right, after all. Harry was more than sure they weren’t mean to be together, but he felt so comfortable around him. Their friendship was complicated, they weren’t so close, but at the same time they were. Niall and Harry were all flirting and dad jokes and hugs, walking around at 3am while laughing at something that happened an hour ago. He absolutely loved every bit of it.

 

“We don’t go out like before.” Niall said, “I kind of missed this.”

“Yeah.” Except Harry didn’t. He thinks about him and sometimes wonders if what he feels is really love, or if he’s just in love with the feeling when they’re together. After a while, he decided that it didn’t matter.

 

They were walking back home, when Niall finally asked what was on his mind, he said love and the guy broke a little laugh. Harry told Niall about his old relationships in more than one occasion, but he was usually drunk or tipsy.

 

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not drunk enough,” He laughed, kicking a rock with his left shoe.

“Well, what do you think about love?” Niall smiled. “Like, about sex and marriage and all that. I think that sex is kind of a big deal, honestly, there’s nothing wrong with enjoying it, but fucking someone you barely know is a little bit boring, don’t you think?”

“Yeah… I don’t, actually. I had my last boyfriend two years ago, and we we’re gross, in a making out sort of way.”

“You never fucked a stranger?” Harry nodded.

“I don’t need to.”

“Are you and Lou fucking or something?”

“No! Oh god, no.” Harry laughed, loud and blushed. “I never- it’s not like that with him. Louis is something else, he’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

 

And that night, he found himself talking about Louis more than he would ever imagine, the words left his mouth so quickly and his thoughts finally being spoken out loud. He said things that he would never say again, and Niall just nodded and kept walking, dragging his feet as the hours passed by.

They stayed at Harry’s this time; both of them fell on his bed, their bodies were dead weight from the walk and the dance. Harry was happy with himself for convincing Niall to go out without drinking, this was actually the first Saturday in months he didn’t go to sleep with a headache.

 

“I feel bad for not inviting Louis.” He said, his face against the pillow.

“He’ll be fine...” both sighed at the same time, finally closing his eyes. “You know, spring break is next week and Louis wanted to invite you with us and some friends to the beach, but he asked me to ask you.”

 

He murmured sure, before finally falling sleep.

 

 

 

 

They were all outside, wet bodies walking around the house and ending inside the pool. And the reason why Harry was hiding in the bathroom was downstairs. At first he felt kind of betrayed; why did Louis invited him if he knew she was going to be here?

He cried for a while, because that’s what he did when more than one emotion overwhelmed him. The thing was, he still had a little bit of trouble on accepting that there were people who didn’t agree with gay people walking around them, and that was completely okay, he got used to those looks.

But he still remembers the first time they called him queer and fag, and all he remembers is long blonde hair and almost obscene skirts. Now, almost four years later, the same blonde hair but with bathing suit this time, was walking around the house like she was more welcome than Harry.

Maybe she was.

So he stayed the rest of the day inside the bathroom, only came out once to look for a book that he somehow he knew he would need. Someone nocked the door and he jumped. Wiping his face he murmured a soft ‘coming!’ before standing up, his knees feeling sore.

 

“I’m almost done here.” He said as Louis asked, “Are you okay?”

"I'm fine, I'm okay, yeah." 

"Well, just let me know if you're not, please?" 

Harry opened the door, smiling a little bit just to let him see that he actually was a mess. "I will." 

 


End file.
